All I Want For Christmas is You
by Fairqueen2
Summary: Will Harry ever be with Ginny or is she doomed to be with Dean? How Harry and Ginny could have gotten together sooner in HBP. Prequel to "Dick In a Box!" and part of the song potion series. Rated T, A/U since it goes off on a tangent from actual book.


Author's Note: Well to all of those reading this story right now, Happy (insert holiday of your choice here) to you! So this is the second story I'm posting in honor of Christmas since I posted "Dick In a Box!" which was the winning song in my poll. If you didn't read that story yet then you might want to go read that first (go ahead I can wait while you do that. You done reading that, okay moving on!) since I worked hard on that story so please go read it!

So as I've said on my profile page, I wish that Harry and Ginny were together a little bit earlier. And also when I got a review from MyNaneInsertedHere for "I Know You Want Me" they suggested that I have Ginny drink the potion so that also helped to inspire this story all the way back in September. This is a story about how Harry and Ginny got together before Slughorn's party in the sixth book (they only get together a couple of months sooner at least…). It starts before the scene in HBP with Harry and Hermione talking in the library about the Christmas party. It's AU since it takes a different turn from there and it also follows "Dick In A Box!" as a prequel since this is the Christmas Ginny's talking about in that story. And yes song potion is being used in this fic, and you'll be surprised as to who gives the potion for Ginny to drink. So I would like to dedicate this story to MyNameInsertedHere since they were the one to suggest that Ginny drink song potion. So thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

And as always, I don't know when Mariah Carey wrote and preformed this so if it wasn't before 1996 then please just go along with it as usual. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I could ask Santa for the rights to Harry Potter and the lyrics to "All I Want For Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey for Christmas this year, but that's not going to happen. Ah well, maybe I'll finally get that red-headed boy that I've liked for 5 years instead! Yeah that's not going to happen either. The new Muse CD then perhaps?

All I Want For Christmas is You

Ginny Weasley was fed up with her boyfriend Dean Thomas for the last time. It had been bad enough at the beginning of the year that he would insist on putting food on her plate for her at every meal they had in the Great Hall. Then there was the fact that he always would hold the portrait open for her and help her through as if she couldn't do it herself. And then there was the fact that he kept saying how cute she was and how sweet she was. She couldn't stand all of that; it made her feel like a freaking two-year-old and she was fifteen for God's sake! But what was really the straw that broke the camel's back was the week of the first Quidditch match of the year when Dean had heard people coming and forced himself on her. That's when Harry and Ron had come along and interrupted. While Ginny was thankful that the two had come along and stopped Dean from going further, she still fought with Ron over the fact that she could do whatever she wanted. She didn't like to be treated as a little kid when she was capable of handling herself.

But there was something else that was bugging Ginny and that was the look on Harry's face when him and Ron walked in on Dean kissing (if you could even call it that since the boy kissed like a dead fish…) her. Harry looked like he wanted to kill Dean right then and there for even putting his hands on her. She had noticed that Harry had been looking at her differently ever since the summer when they had become a lot closer then they had been before. He seemed to be looking at her ever since the summer as if he might be falling for her, and she only could hope that she was right. And that summer was another reason why she was breaking up with Dean.

Ginny had fallen even more in love with Harry Potter and was only falling more in love with him each passing day.

But how could she not fall in love with him? He was the most caring, kind, thoughtful, compassionate, smart, funny, slightly hot-tempered, loving boy that she had ever met here in school. And everytime she looked into his emerald green eyes she couldn't help but let herself drown in those eyes that she loved so much. It also didn't help that she also fantasized about running her hands through his unruly, jet-black hair to make it even more unruly because of her. He also treated her with respect and treated her as a fifteen-year-old who didn't need to be babied. She had tried to deny the fact that she was falling for him for a year now, but she couldn't deny that fact anymore. That's why she had to break up with Dean; she didn't want to use him and she also didn't like the guy anyway since he kept treating her like a two-year-old.

"Ginny!" Dean called to her and she pulled out of her thoughts for Harry. She put a smile on her face; hoping that he would get the point and their break-up wouldn't be messy.

"Listen Dean, I need to talk to you." Ginny started off saying. Dean made to grab her book bag. "What are you doing?" Dean smiled at her and it made her want to punch him.

"I'm carrying your books for you silly." Dean replied as he tweaked her nose. That was another thing, he liked to tweak her nose and it only made her want to punch him in the face.

"No you're not. Dean I can't take this anymore. You and I aren't working out and I'm about ready to kill you if you tweak my nose one more time. So Dean, I'm breaking up with you. No more you and me; we're through." Ginny said somewhat angry since she was mad about the nose tweak. But Dean didn't look mad about the fact his girlfriend had just broken up with him, in fact, he started laughing.

"Oh Ginny, you're so funny. I almost believed you there for a moment." Dean said as he continued to laugh. This only made Ginny even madder.

"I'm being serious here Dean! We're over!" But the bell had rung overhead signaling that classes were about to start again.

"I got to go to divination, I'll see you later!" Dean said and tried to kiss her cheek but Ginny ducked away from him.

She had broken up with him and he thought it was a joke. She couldn't believe that one. She walked down the hall and found herself at an intersection that had mistletoe hanging from the ceiling for Christmas and saw a tall boy with unruly hair sneaking behind a tapestry that she knew covered an entrance to another corridor. Deciding that she didn't feel like going to History of Magic at this point, she followed him through the tapestry.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. He turned around quickly looking slightly afraid but relaxed when he saw her.

"Ginny, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Harry replied as he walked over to her. She giggled which wasn't something she often did unless she was feeling really giddy and she felt giddy around Harry.

"Thought I was a member of the Harry Potter Fan Club?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed. God she loved his laughed. She didn't get to hear it often, but it was one of the best sounds in her world.

"Kind of. I try to avoid the main corridors since they usually like to hang out under the mistletoe hoping that I'll walk under it and then they can try to kiss me."

"That must be so horrible having almost every girl in school wanting to kiss you."

"There's really only one I'm interested in kissing." Ginny heard him mutter. She also noticed that he was looking at her when he said this and hoped that it was her that he wanted to kiss.

"So what are you up to?" Ginny asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea really. Wait, don't you have class right now?" Harry asked.

"I have History of Magic, I didn't feel like going at this point." Harry could tell that something had happened not that long ago.

"Something happen?" Harry asked. It amazed Ginny how he could tell that something was bugging her. She thought about explaining her whole break-up situation with him, but decided not to.

"No, but I really don't want to hear Professor Binns drone on and on about whatever topic we're covering right now." Ginny said instead. Harry could tell that really wasn't what was bothering her, but decided to let it drop for the moment.

"I can understand that."

They ended up just walking around the castle aimlessly for the entire period talking about random things in their lives. While it wasn't on anything important or important in anyway, they both had to admit it was one of the best conversations they had ever had with another person. They found it was just so easy to talk with the other and it only helped to deepen their feelings for the other. They found themselves in the middle of an intersection at the end of the period.

"I can't remember the last time I had a conversation like that." Ginny said as they both stopped right under the mistletoe that hung in the center of the intersection but neither had seen it yet.

"I know what you mean. It's nice to just have a conversation for fun and not to argue that some dark lord's back or someone's up to no good." Harry said smiling. Ginny could feel her heart beat faster at seeing Harry's smile. It made her knees feel like they could give out any second if she looked at it any longer.

And that's when she saw the mistletoe above their heads. The thought of having a legit excuse to kiss Harry was hanging right over their heads. Oh how she had dreamed of kissing Harry for so many years! How she thought of feeling those lips against hers for so long. She wanted to know if they were as soft and warm looking as they appeared. He noticed that she wasn't paying much attention anymore.

"Gin?" Harry asked. He followed her gaze upwards and saw the mistletoe above their heads. He remembered the last time he had kissed someone under mistletoe and it had turned out disastrous. And yet he couldn't get his feet to move from the spot they were rooted to. Harry had dreamed of kissing her for a while now and now here he was with her under the mistletoe. They weren't sure who had leaned in first, or if it was both of them at the same time, but next thing they knew their lips were pressed against each other.

And in that moment the world around them disappeared and it was only the two of them; nothing else mattered at that moment except for the fact that both of their deepest dreams were being realized. He deepened the kiss and it felt like he had been struck by lightning and fallen off of his broom at the same time except instead of hitting ground or feeling pain he felt happiness sweep through him as he continued to kiss her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to herself; running her hair through is hair and found that it was soft and felt amazing to run between her fingers. Kissing him was even better then she had ever imagined. It was a million times better than kissing Michael and a billion times better then Dean and it made her feel loved and wanted. She felt like she was in heaven and the only other person with her was Harry. He made her feel like every atom in her body was pulsing with an electric current that made her feel weak in the knees. Their lips broke away from each others long enough for them to take in a quick breath before she resumed kissing him. They didn't want to break apart, they didn't want to loose the amazing feelings that they were feeling for the other. After another couple of minutes they broke their kiss panting for air; both of them grinning like idiots. And then they heard a wolf whistle and some cat calls and reality came crashing down around them.

There was a large group of people standing around them watching the two. Harry felt his smile instantly disappearing as he remembered that the girl he was kissing, the amazing girl he was in love with, already had a boyfriend. He let go of her and tried to avoid her eyes since he knew what he did was wrong, wonderful, but wrong.

"I'll see you later Ginny." Harry replied sadly before running down the corridor on his left as fast as he could. Within two seconds he had disappeared, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Ginny standing underneath the mistletoe.

* * *

"She kissed you! Or did you kiss her? Whichever you two kissed!?" Hermione exclaimed quietly that night in the library. Since Ron and Hermione were refusing to talk to one another, Harry had been spending nights in the library with her since it was the only time that he could talk to her.

"Yes we kissed and we shouldn't of." Harry replied dryly as he returned to his potions book.

"Why not?" Hermione asked clearly appalled.

"Because she's dating Dean!" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly. He got shushed by a table a couple of bookcases back.

"Well, does that matter?"

"Yes it bloody well matters since I shouldn't be kissing other bloke's girlfriends!"

"But you clearly like Ginny a lot, seems like you might even love her."

"Like I said it doesn't matter since she already had a boyfriend. Now can we get off this topic?" Harry asked getting very mad at Hermione the longer this conversation continued.

"Do you have a date for Slughorn's party then?" Hermione asked simply. This got Harry thinking about Ginny again and made him think of her going with him. It only broke his heart seeing that mental picture.

"No I don't and if that's all you're talk about or me and Ginny I think I'll be going then." Harry replied bitterly and angrily as he shoved his things forcibly into his bag. He then turned on his heels and left the library at a quick pace.

"Harry…" Hermione had tried to get him to come back but he kept on walking. She leaned back in her chair and tried to think. She knew that Ginny was still in love with Harry after all of these years and it was quite clear by the way Harry was acting that he felt the same way for Ginny. She reached into her bag for a new quill when her hand closed around a small vial that was filled with clear potion. It took her a second to realize that it was the vial of song potion that the Weasley twins had given to her for her birthday. They had included a note that said to 'use it for good, or evil, or both!'.

And that's when an idea popped into Hermione's head. It was so out there that it could possibly work and get those two together and be happy. And she had the perfect song that she could use. But who was she going to use it on? And with that, she knew exactly who would be drinking song potion later on tonight.

* * *

Hermione returned to the common room not much later to see Harry sitting in one of the good chairs by the fire staring absently into the flames. She didn't see Ron, Lavender, or Dean around which was a good sign so far for her plan. In fact, the common room was pretty empty for a Thursday night. But all the better for her plan.

She headed up the stairs of the girls' dormitory and went to the fifth year's room. She found Ginny lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling of her four poster bed.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi." Ginny replied dully.

"How are you?" Hermione asked in the same cheery voice.

"Bloody wonderful." Ginny muttered. Hermione moved over to the pitcher of water that sat near one of the beds and poured a goblet full. Making sure Ginny wasn't looking she slipped the song potion into the water before making her way to Ginny's bed with the goblet.

"How about some water, you look a little thirsty?" Hermione asked. Ginny took the goblet from her without looking at her or saying a word. She sat up in bed and drank all of the water in the glass. When Ginny put the glass down, Hermione say a look of determination come to Ginny's face. Ginny got up off of her bed and made her way for the door. Hermione stayed behind knowing that she probably interfere anymore than she already had.

* * *

Harry sat staring into the fire, hoping that he could try and forget what he had shared with Ginny today, but he knew he wouldn't because he wouldn't want to. He saw Dean come down the stairs from the boys' dorm and couldn't think how lucky he was to be able to call Ginny his girlfriend while Harry couldn't. Turning his attention back to the fire he heard the door to the girls' dorm open and close.

"Ginny! There you are, I.. Hey Ginny, where are you going?" Dean asked. Harry looked up to see Ginny walking towards him with a look of determination on her face. Music seemed to be coming from her and she stopped right in front of him and opened her mouth to speak.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,__  
"__There's just one thing I need,__  
"__I don't care about the presents,__  
"__Underneath the Christmas tree!_

_  
"__I just want you for my own,__  
"__More than you could ever know,__  
"__Make my wish come true,__  
"__All I want for Christmas is...You!"_ Harry sat there slightly confused. What was she doing? Ginny moved so she was practically leaning over him now and keeping him in the chair.

_"__I don't want a lot for Christmas,__  
"__There's just one thing I need,__  
"__I don't care about the presents,__  
"__Underneath the Christmas tree!_

_  
"__I don't need to hang my stocking,__  
"__There upon the fireplace,__  
"__Santa Claus won't make me happy,__  
"__With a toy on Christmas day!_

_  
"__I just want you for my own,__  
"__More than you could ever know,__  
"__Make my wish come true,__  
"__All I want for Christmas is you__! _

_"__I won't ask for much this Christmas,__  
"__I don't even wish for snow!__  
"__I'm just gonna keep on waiting,__  
"__Underneath the mistletoe!"_ Harry smiled here and let out a happy laugh. Maybe he did have a chance with her after all. She leaned in a placed a kiss in his cheek which caused him to blush and feel a bit warmer then he had been.

_  
"__I won't make a list and send it,__  
"__To the North Pole for Saint Nick!__  
"__I won't even stay awake to,__  
"__Hear those magic reindeers click!_

_  
"__'Cause I just want you here tonight,__  
"__Holding on to me so tight!__  
"__What more can I do,__  
"__Baby all I want for Christmas is you!__  
__  
"__All the lights are shining,__  
"__So brightly everywhere,__  
"__And the sound of children's,__  
"__Laughter fills the air,_

_  
"__And everyone is singing,__  
"__I hear those sleigh bells ringing,__  
"__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,__  
"__Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_"__Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,__  
"__This is all I'm asking for,__  
"__I just want to see my baby,__  
"__Standing right outside my door!_

_  
"__Oh I just want you for my own,__  
"__More than you could ever know,__  
"__Make my wish come true,__  
"__Baby all I want for Christmas is...You!_" Ginny leaned in once again and this time kissed him on the lips. He would never get tired of her kisses, he was pretty much addicted to them now. Ginny pulled back from him._  
_

"_All I want for Christmas is you."_ Ginny finished singing and turned a deep red. What had she done? Not even able to meet Harry's eyes she bolted from the room in her embarrassment.

Harry had felt a little confused at first when she first started singing, but as she continued on, he realized that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He had found himself smiling and laughing a little at the realization that she liked him still and that he had a chance at a relationship with this amazing young woman. He looked over to see Dean giving him a death glare as Ginny sang to him and kissed him twice. But when Ginny had finished and had run off, he felt hurt. She hadn't meant it; it was just a prank that someone pulled on her to embarrass her in front of him. Harry could feel his heart slowly breaking at the realization; any feelings that he had felt in those kisses that they had shared must have been either in his head or made up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione. Where on earth did she come from?

"Go after Harry, she just feels a little embarrassed." Hermione said gently.

"But she.." Harry started to say before Hermione cut him off.

"She does Harry, trust me. Now go!" and she gave him a shove towards the portrait hole.

He found her in the same abandoned classroom that he had found Hermione in after she had seen Ron snogging Lavender Brown at the post-match party. Ginny was sitting on one of the desks with her hack to the door and hear could hear her crying a bit which shocked him. Ginny never cried. The only time he had seen her cry was in the chamber after he saved her from Riddle and the snake. He slowly and quietly walked over to her until he stood in front of her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked gently. She looked up from the floor and saw his concerned face in front of hers.

"Come to make fun of me Harry?" Ginny asked bitterly. She had seen the look on Harry's face as she sang in front of him. He had been smiling and laughing as she sang to him.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked clearly confused as to why she would think he would do something like that.

"Because you were smiling and laughing while I was singing! I was some big joke to you and you obviously found it so funny that I was making a complete arse out of myself." Ginny said getting angry at him. She saw his eyes harden at these words.

"Do you want to know why I was smiling and laughing while you were singing to me Gin?" Harry said slightly angry at the fact that she actually believed that he could do something so mean in front of her. Ginny looked right into his eyes and saw the anger in them from her words.

"I was smiling and laughing because for the first time since we got on the train to head back to school I though I actually had a chance at a relationship with you. You have no idea how much you've been on my mind Gin. I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try which isn't very hard mind you. When I saw you kissing Dean in that passageway I wanted to rip Dean limb from limb for touching you like that. Instead I imagined it was me who was kissing you instead. So when you kissed me underneath that mistletoe earlier I actually forgot that you had a boyfriend and I thought that I had a shot with you. You don't know how happy I was kissing you then; it was probably one of the happiest moments of my life.

"But then when you pulled away and I realized that you still had a boyfriend, I realized that I could never have you as mine. But then when I met Hermione in the library, she asked me if it mattered that you had a boyfriend and I thought she was insane for asking that. When I heard you singing, I thought for sure that I would have a chance to have a relationship with you. That's why I was smiling and laughing; it was because I thought that I had a chance with you. When you ran out after you were done, I thought that it was because you really didn't think of me in that way and you were just pranked to sing that to me as some sort of cruel joke on the both of us. And I'm guessing that's the reason why you ran so I won't get my hopes up that I can ever be with you as more than just your friend." Harry sounded defeated as he finished speaking. She didn't say anything which he took to mean that his last statement was true and he started to walk back towards the door.

Ginny let his words sink in: he felt the same way she felt about him. She thought of the kissess they had shared and imagined being able to kiss him like that anytime she wanted. It made her smile a little. She was busy thinking all of this that she didn't notice Harry walking to the door until he was about to open the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ginny asked horrified that he was leaving. He turned to face her and she could see the hurt, sadness, and defeat in his eyes.

"Leaving since you didn't say anything after I was done talking which only confirmed my thoughts that you don't like me enough to be a boyfriend to you." Harry said weakly. His words made her mad and she had to put some kind of sense back into him. She got off of the desk, marched right over to where he stood in front of the closed door, and looked him right in the eyes. He looked at the hard, blazing look that she had on her face and he felt her hands fist into the front of his shirt as she pushed him against the door and kissed him.

He was once again shocked by her kissing him, but he quickly started kissing her back. He couldn't help it, he loved the way her lips felt against his and he loved the feelings that he felt when kissing her. She let go of the front of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck; letting her hands run through his hair and feel the softness of it between her fingers. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body; letting himself become intoxicated with her sent, her lips, and her hands in his hair. When the need for air became great they both pulled away and Harry couldn't stop the huge grin on his face from forming.

"Does that feel like I don't care about you Harry?" Ginny asked slightly out of breath from kissing Harry for so long.

"No it doesn't." Harry simply replied. "But I do have a question though."

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked as she ran her hand through his hair again. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling.

"Would you go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me? You know, as my girlfriend?" Harry asked somewhat timidly since he still wasn't sure if they were together or not.

"Only if you'll go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me as my boyfriend." Ginny answered back. Harry only had one response to that and that was to sweetly and passionately kiss her. Ginny couldn't argue with that answer and kissed him back whole heartedly.

* * *

Harry felt nervous as he tried to adjust his dress robes for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past minute. It was his first official date with Ginny being his girlfriend and he wanted it to go smoothly. He knew that Dean was glaring at him from is own bed but Harry didn't care at all. Dean was pretty much ignoring Harry for now which Harry didn't mind in the least. From what he had heard from Ginny about Dean's boyfriend skills he knew that Dean was pretty much as bad as they came. Looking down at his watch he realized he had to go meet Ginny down in the Entrance Hall. She had gone to go get ready with Hermione after dinner and since Hermione wouldn't reveal who she was going with, Harry and Ginny agreed to meet down in the Entrance Hall.

"Relax mate, you'll be fine. But if you do anything to hurt her I'll hurt you." Ron said from his chair near the fire. Lavender was sitting in his lap and giggled.

"The two of you are so cute together Harry. I think that you and Ginny were meant to be together the way you two just connect with each other." Lavender said before Ron resumed snogging her.

"Sure, thanks you two." Harry muttered as he left the common room.

When he reached the main staircase, he realized that there were a great number of girls on the stairs looking from him to something in the Entrance Hall. He could hear snippets of what some of the girls were saying, things like "I love her dress!", "I hate her dress, who's she fooling?", "She is soooo lucky!", "What love potion does she have him under and where can I get it?". It took him a second to realize that they were talking about Ginny, but Harry couldn't care less what they thought of his girlfriend. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he saw her and she made his heart skip a beat.

Her hair was in perfect loose curls that flowed over her bare shoulders and down her back. Her dress was strapless and went down to her knees. The dress itself was made from silk the color of blue topaz with a layer of black lace on top that made it even more beautiful and clung to her body in a way that showcased her curves in an elegant way. She didn't wear much make-up but Harry didn't think she needed it anyway since she was so beautiful naturally anyhow and she wore a simple silver necklace around her slender neck. On her feet were a pair of strappy silver heels that made her a couple inches talle and showcased her long legs wonderfully. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't stop drinking in her beauty.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked shyly, uncertain if Harry liked her dress or not. He walked the rest of the distance that separated them and kissed her passionately. In the background he heard one girl shout out "He likes what she's wearing!" and all of the other girls let out disappointed moans as they all left. He broke the kiss a moment later and saw her smiling at him.

"I think you look amazing Gin, you literally made my heart skip a beat when I saw you." Harry said as he offered his arm to her but then second guessed the gesture unsure if it showed her was babying her or not.

"Its fine Harry, I think that it sweet that you're doing that. I just don't like being helped out every time I go to do something." Ginny said as she took his offered arm. "And besides it not everyday I get to go to a Christmas party on the arm of my devilishly handsome boyfriend." She smiled mischievously at him and he actually felt himself blush a little.

"Devilishly handsome? I thought I was looking decent enough but if you think that then I'll go with it." Harry joked. Ginny just smiled.

"Come on; let's go so that way I can't deny Slughorn his prized student." Ginny joked.

"True, don't want her to be late now do we?" Harry replied with that heart melting smile of his. Ginny blushed since he was implying that it was her. And that was why she loved Harry so much, he was an all around amazing guy and now here he was as her boyfriend. She didn't know exactly what she had done to deserve him, but she was glad that whatever she had done had gotten him. And Harry was thinking the exact same thing as they headed towards the party arm in arm since he had no clue what power above had decided to bring him such love and happiness into his life but he would be forever thankful for it.

Author's Note 2: Aww, aren't they just so cute together? That's why I love these two! So that's my way of how Harry and Ginny got together. And PLEASE REVIEW! Come on people it's the Christmas season, show me a little love with a review. Thanks!


End file.
